


just like now

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [37]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon still isn't ready for the next six months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/8483.html#cutid3) in November 2014. Set during January 2014.

Hakyeon and Taekwoon are all but inseparable in the time leading up to Taekwoon’s departure, especially during the last few days, Hakyeon determined to get in as much time with him as possible while he still can. What time they don’t spend on last-minute packing is almost all with each other, whether in bed or talking over meals or simply being together, saying nothing at all.

The night before Taekwoon’s departure, Hakyeon falls asleep with Taekwoon’s arms around him, clutching him close and brushing kisses against his neck and shoulders as Hakyeon murmurs half-coherent endearments. He’s not surprised to wake much the same way before their alarms are set to go off, Taekwoon warm against his back, one hand stroking slowly along Hakyeon’s stomach.

“Morning,” Hakyeon murmurs, drawing the syllables out lazily. Taekwoon stills and starts to lean forward, probably to kiss him, but Hakyeon shakes his head, drawing Taekwoon’s arms tighter around him. “No, this is good. Let’s stay like this.”

He means forever, and one day he’ll get his wish, but not today. Today they have less than an hour before Taekwoon’s alarm goes off and they have to start getting ready, and Hakyeon is greedy for every second of it, determined to fit in every touch, every sensation he can.

Taekwoon goes along with it easily enough. Hakyeon’s still loose from the night before, so it’s not long at all before Taekwoon has him slick and ready and is pressing inside him, breathing his high gasps against the back of Hakyeon’s neck. 

Hakyeon can feel Taekwoon everywhere, surrounding him, arm like an iron band, cock pounding inside him, free hand matching the rhythm as it strokes Hakyeon’s. His moans and broken words are all Hakyeon can hear, the heat radiating from him all Hakyeon can feel. It’s so easy, in that moment, for Hakyeon to clench his eyes shut against the stark red numbers of the bedside clock in front of him and pretend that this is the way things will stay.

Afterwards they lie there entwined, catching their breath. Taekwoon kisses the back of Hakyeon’s neck, and Hakyeon groans but turns his head in a silent demand for a real kiss despite the awkward angle. Taekwoon makes to pull out but Hakyeon shakes his head, pressing back to make it clear.

“Let’s just…” He closes his eyes, squeezing Taekwoon’s hands as Taekwoon nuzzles his neck. “Let’s just stay like this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

But for all Hakyeon’s wishing, they don’t get much time before the alarm clock blares. Hakyeon sighs in defeat but forces a smile onto his face as he looks over his shoulder at Taekwoon again. “Shower?” he suggests. Taekwoon’s eyes are suspiciously bright as he nods.

They’d taken a bath together last night, he doesn’t think once they’re under the hot spray. Their last one here, like how this is their last shower. Like how soon they’ll drink their last cups of coffee together and eat their last breakfast.

“I was going to bring you coffee in bed,” he remembers to tell Taekwoon as Taekwoon shampoos his hair. “Breakfast, too. I had it all planned.”

Taekwoon’s lips curve upwards, and his eyes are so soft, so fond. Hakyeon’s the only one who’s ever seen him like this. The only one who ever will. “I guess the sex was okay instead,” he teases gently, and laughs at Hakyeon’s indignant squawk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Most of Taekwoon’s things are on their way across the country. He’ll be staying with Seungho until he finds an apartment. They’d briefly debated doing a road trip with a few of the others instead so that Taekwoon could take his car with them, but Taekwoon had vetoed that idea almost immediately, if only because a group of Kappa Taus in a confined space for any amount of time never ended well. Taekwoon had been more than ready to sell his car, anyway.

The apartment looks strange with Taekwoon’s things gone and most of Hakyeon’s packed up in preparation for his own move. Hakyeon doesn’t want to imagine what coming back alone to this will be like. Easier by far to run through the list of things Taekwoon wanted to pack. Three times.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to text Minhyuk?” Taekwoon asks, not for the first time. “He could-”

“No,” Hakyeon says firmly. “I just want it to be us. I’ll be fine.”

He keeps up a steady stream of chatter on the way to the airport. He can’t handle silence, not today. Taekwoon just listens for the most part. His hand rests on Hakyeon’s thigh the whole time, squeezing at random intervals. Hakyeon keeps both hands on the wheel—he’s a _responsible driver_ , thank you very much—but he lets one rest on top of Taekwoon’s at red lights, always giving Taekwoon’s hand a quick squeeze before he has to start driving again.

He’s still going as they check Taekwoon’s extra suitcase outside, then enter the airport terminal, Taekwoon’s palm sweaty against his for the first time in years. “Travel safely, okay, and call me when you land, and make sure you eat on the plane-” Ridiculous advice for someone who loves food as much as Taekwoon does, but it’s all Hakyeon can think of, his last defense against falling apart. It’ll be two months before they see each other again, and then another three before Hakyeon graduates in June. They’ve agreed to limit their visits and save on travel expenses since they’ll be living together for good soon enough, but six months without Taekwoon is still a lonely prospect.

“I will,” Taekwoon promises. He’s never been one for public displays of affection, but when Hakyeon hugs him Taekwoon immediately hugs him back twice as hard, and he’s the one to tip Hakyeon’s face up for a kiss.

“It’ll be fine,” Hakyeon says, voice wobbling in spite of himself. “We’ll have Skype, and I’ll call you all the time and make you listen to me talk, and I’ll visit in March.” March, when he’s spent years seeing Taekwoon every day. Even the two summers they’d spent apart haven’t prepared him for this--their home towns are only a few hours apart so they’d still been able to visit each other almost every week.

“I like listening to you talk,” Taekwoon says softly, and as Hakyeon watches he starts to blink too quickly.

“Don’t,” Hakyeon manages to say, squeezing his hand and forcing a smile, “don’t you start, because if you cry I’m going to cry, and I—I refuse to let that be how you remember today. Okay?” Taekwoon swallows and nods, though his eyes are still wet. “Good! You—you have your snacks, right? And your iPod? And your phone? And-”

All at once Taekwoon grabs him, clutching him close, burying his face in Hakyeon’s neck. “I love you,” he mumbles.

“I love you, too.” Hakyeon clutches at him and allows himself one shuddering sob, eyes closing for a few brief seconds before he takes a deep breath. He has to hold it together. He _has_ to.

A few more seconds and then Taekwoon’s tearing himself away, picking up his carry-on and joining the security line. Hakyeon watches until he’s out of sight, making sure a smile’s fixed on his face every time Taekwoon turns to steal another glance at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon keeps it together during the drive home, of course. Crying while he drives wouldn’t be safe, and he has to get home, even if there won’t be anyone waiting for him.

He parks in his space—doesn’t let himself notice that Taekwoon’s car isn’t there, doesn’t let himself think about how Taekwoon’s car will never be there again—and trudges toward the building.

When he reaches the door he discovers he was wrong about there not being anyone waiting for him, after all—Minhyuk’s there, which isn’t that surprising, but so are Wonshik and Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk’s nose red from the cold where it peeks out over the scarf Hakyeon had bought him for Christmas. 

“Hakyeon,” Minhyuk says gently, reaching toward him.

“It’s okay,” Hakyeon manages to say before he breaks down, but Minhyuk’s there to support him.

Wonshik rubs his back reassuringly, standing by his side, while Minhyuk holds him and lets him cry it out. It’s not long, only a few minutes, but it’s enough to leave Hakyeon utterly drained and very grateful that he wasn’t alone after all.

Sanghyuk hangs back until Hakyeon approaches him, but for once he lets Hakyeon hug him without complaint. He’s so tall, Hakyeon thinks with a sigh, remembering the kid he’d been when they’d met the year before. So grown up, his Sanghyuk.

“Hakyeon.” Sanghyuk pulls away, resting his hands on Hakyeon’s shoulders. He looks solemn, and Hakyeon waits, only for Sanghyuk to simply say, “I think the ice cream’s melting.”

Wonshik and Minhyuk both laugh at that, tension breaking. Startled, Hakyeon joins in, wiping his eyes. “Right. Come on in, we’ll put it away. Sanghyuk, are you hungry? Have you eaten?”

Sanghyuk shakes his head. “You’re always taking care of me.”

“Of course I am,” Hakyeon says, somehow managing a smile. “What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t?”

His phone vibrates as he’s unlocking the door. “Taekwoon boarded,” he lets them know as soon as he reads the text, frowning down at it.

“You’re not thinking about all the things that can go wrong with the plane, are you?” Sanghyuk asks.

“No,” Hakyeon lies.

Minhyuk squeezes his shoulder. “It’ll be fine.”

“I know,” Hakyeon tells him, because Minhyuk’s right. Everything will be fine. It has to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Hakyeon has been looking forward to Rush Week all summer. He’s been dying to know what it’s like from the other side, to tell the freshmen about how Kappa Tau is the best house on campus and meet his future brothers. It won’t be the same without Inguk, but Hakyeon’s already promised to keep him informed about how it goes, a promise he takes very seriously._

_“Your first challenge,” Minseok says when they cross paths halfway through the event, and nods toward the door. Hakyeon follows his gaze._

_There’s a freshman lurking near the Kappa Tau entrance. He’s tall and pale, with neatly combed dark hair and a reddish-orange shirt buttoned over his broad chest. His face is full, with oddly feline features, his expression blank as he looks down at Jonghyun, who’s currently talking at him._

_“We can barely get him to say two words,” Minseok tells Hakyeon. “Lu Han’s pretty sure he’s a serial killer.”_

_“He’s not a serial killer!” Hakyeon says with a laugh. “He’s just shy.”_

_“I don’t know how he’ll do here, then.”_

_Hakyeon shakes his head firmly. “Kappa Tau’s right for everyone.”_

_“All right, prove it.”_

_“Watch and learn.” Hakyeon heads toward the door, Jonghyun slipping away once Hakyeon taps his shoulder. The rushee’s gaze turns on Hakyeon, taking him in in seconds. His eyes are pretty, Hakyeon thinks, his smile widening._

_“Hi!” he says, not missing a beat. “I’m Hakyeon.”_

_“Taekwoon,” the boy says, in a voice so soft and light Hakyeon can barely hear him above all the noise around them. Hakyeon’s immediately charmed by it._

_“I’m glad to meet you!” Something flickers in those dark eyes. Hakyeon isn’t sure what it is but can’t wait to find out. “Come on, let’s get something to eat and I’ll tell you why you should pledge Kappa Tau,” he says for now, wrapping his fingers around Taekwoon’s wrist and tugging lightly for emphasis. Taekwoon hesitates, then nods, and Hakyeon smiles again before leading him inside._


End file.
